if you climb into the saddle, be ready for the ride
by kittycatwilde
Summary: AU Ryder x Kitty: Kitty's family run a ranch in Montana, having recently moved from Arizona. What happens when the popular boy at school is suddenly employed as their farm hand? She's a nobody whereas he's the head jock. Can they move past the labels and cliques of small town life? Rated T for language. (multi-chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Kitty sighed as she reached for the books in her locker. It was the start of another week at her new school and she was having trouble adjusting to life in Montana. Her family had moved here a few weeks ago from Arizona to set up a new ranch after they sold their old one. She was missing her friends back home and she found it hard to make new ones. In fact, she'd barely made one since she started at William McKinley High School. It was an unwelcome change from her old school. People "slushied" other people here. She hadn't known what everyone had meant by that until a frozen drink got thrown in the face of a girl who was merely walking down the hall in front of her. She definitely didn't want that to happen to her and she decided to try her best to not be noticed by anybody. There was a definite metaphorical food chain at McKinley. It started with the football team, _The McKinley Titans, _accompanied at the top by the cheerleading squad, _The Cheerios _before working it's way down through the hockey team and other sports team, to the Glee Club, _The New Directions. _Kitty had no intention of joining, not if it meant taking a frozen drink to the face several times a week. She had found all the books she needed, so she shut her locker, turned without looking where she was going, and she walked straight into the chest of someone. "_Hey, watch where you're walking." _A male voice barked at her. Kitty looked up to see a tall, muscular boy standing in front of her wearing a McKinley Titan's letterman jacket. "_Oh, I'm sorry. I must be blind, how did I not see your ego walking towards me?_" Kitty regretted the tone instantly, she didn't mean to be horrible or short with people but it just happened. "_Excuse me. That's not how you talk to Ryder fucking Lynn." _The boy's friend butted in. "_Aww poor Ryder. He can't even defend himself, has to have his henchman do it for him. Brave little boy. I mean it takes a lot of guts to walk around in a fucking letterman jacket like it's a god damn uniform that will protect you from anything." _She shot at a look at Ryder but he was just standing quietly watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He wasn't used to people standing up to him or disagreeing with what he had to say. He had no idea who this girl was but there she was, arguing back. She was miles shorter than him, with wavy blonde hair. "_Hey, c'mon Alex. Just leave it, alright?" _Ryder finally spoke before stepping around Kitty and continuing down the corridor. He heard her mutter "_Jerk_" under her breath as he did so.He rolled his eyes in a knowing look to Alex before walking off to his next class.

The day dragged by for Kitty, who was desperate to get home. The one redeeming thing about moving to Montana for Kitty, was Ginger, who got to come with them. Ginger was Kitty's horse. She was a tall, leggy chestnut mare who had a rather fiery attitude, not dissimilar to Kitty's own personality. There was an old saying that went, "_Like horse, like owner" _and Kitty had a plaque of that exact quote somewhere in her room. The bell eventually rang out at the end of the day, and Kitty hastily left the classroom and headed for the exit. However she suddenly found her path blocked by three jocks wearing football jerseys. She recognized one of them as 'Alex' from earlier. She could tell this wasn't going to end well for her. "_Well, well, well. Look who it is boys. Miss Mouthy. It's time to teach her a lesson about how things run around here." _They pulled some slushies out from behind their backs, which is when Ryder appeared at the end of the corridor. "_Guys! What the fuck are you doing?" _He ran towards the group of people that was gathering to watch the spectacle in front of them. "_We're teaching the little bitch a lesson." _Ryder tried to argue with them "_I thought I told you to drop it! Are you not capable of forgetting something? Funny as you forgot the last time you slept with my girlfriend. I've learnt to let it go, now just let this go." _Kitty stared at Ryder as he finished his rant at Alex. However Alex took no notice and raised his hand to throw the slushie. Kitty shut her eyes and braced herself for the cold to hit her but it never came. She opened her eyes tentatively to see that Ryder had stepped in front of her and taken the slushie, albeit to his chest rather than face due to the height difference between them. "_What the fuck is wrong with you?" _Alex shouted as the crowd began to talk and mutter to each other. "_I told you not to do this. Let it go." _Alex stormed off before Ryder turned to face Kitty. "_Aren't you at least going to say thank you?" _He muttered after a brief silence. Kitty answered coldly "_For what? He's your douchebag of a friend, not mine. I did nothing wrong. If you think I'm too weak to take a cold drink to the face, then you need to think again." _Kitty stepped round a stunned Ryder before slipping through the crowd and out of the exit, heading for home.

xxxxxxx

Kitty had been mulling over the day's events in her head whilst she rode Ginger round the trails. She regretted what she had said to Ryder, after all it was extremely nice of him to take a slushie for her, especially after what she had said in the first place and the fact he didn't even know her name. She trotted back into the yard and noticed the two yard girls standing in a corner giggling to each other. They were so obsessed with gossip and material goods, god knows why they were working on a ranch. She put Ginger in her stable, untacked her and was leaving the tack room when she heard the two girls enter the barn. "_Oh hey Kitty. Guess what? Your parents have hired a new farm hand to help out with all the manual tasks around here. He's sooo good looking! Say thank you to your parents for the eye candy! Oh awkward, here he is now…" _Kitty rolled her eyes before turning to meet the new boy. Her jaw dropped when she came face to face with Ryder Lynn.

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed reading this opening chapter! :D I sort of ran out of inspiration for my other story but I hope to update it soon-ish. I've been trying to write this for a while and it's finally here. Any reviews are appreciated + loved! Mwah 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and lovely comments. I'm glad you like this story so far! I was getting stuck so decided to write about what I know – horses! Hopefully you'll stick with me, I have some ideas about later chapters :D**

"Kitty, this is Ryder. Ryder, Kitty." The girls giggled as they walked off towards the field to get in the next set of horses. Kitty was speechless. That almost never happened, she always came back with a sarcastic comment as quick as she could. But here she was… just staring at the boy in front of her. Ryder had also done a double take but he had managed to hide it a lot better than Kitty had. Kitty's dad had mentioned to him that he had a daughter called Kitty at the same school that Ryder went to, but obviously he didn't even know the blonde's name from earlier. _That blonde. _But here he was, working for her parents on their family ranch. This was going to get interesting.

"What… what are you doing here?" Kitty stuttered.

"I needed a job and this was the only one I could find. Typical that I picked this ranch though. Now I get to see _you _all the time." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'd watch how you speak to me. I am your boss' daughter."

"Didn't think that'd be your style, running to daddy and all that. Thought you'd be able to take it as well as you like to give it out. You've already told me how strong you _think you are." _Ryder was clearly still annoyed about the incidents that happened earlier that day. Once again, Ryder had left her speechless. This was happening way too often for Kitty's liking. He smirked before stepping round her to get to the feed room. He picked up a sack of oats with incredible ease before strolling out of the door.

"See you later, _Kitty._" He called without even glancing back at her.

Kitty huffed in annoyance before turning on her heels and storming back towards the house to find her parents. She found her mum cooking dinner in the kitchen, with her dad sitting at the table.

"How could you do this to me?!" She spluttered out, rage taking over her ability to speak fluently.

"Why do you have to be so dramatic?" Her mum rolled her eyes as she looked up from the sauce she was making.

"What did we do this time? You'll have to be more specific I'm afraid." Her dad added.

"You hired Ryder Lynn!"

"Oh… him. He seemed like a lovely boy to me." Her mum turned to face her.

"He's the biggest jock going!"

"Just because he's a jock, doesn't mean he's a bad person. Let's not stereotype, darling."

"Do you not like Ryder then? He seemed like a real nice lad to me. This is going to be awkward then!" Her dad commented.

"What's going to be awkward?! What have you done now?!"

"Well… as a bonus, I promised Ryder riding lessons and you're going to have to teach him." Her dad ventured, knowing her reaction was not going to be good.

"What?! Dad! How could you?! You've ruined my life!"

"Ruined your life? Get a grip Kitty. I'm sorry but I don't go back on my word. You are teaching that boy to ride. It's time you did something for us, and it's not even a lot to ask."

"Not a lot to ask? I'm going to have to spend time with _Ryder Lynn. _That's like the biggest thing ever!" Her dad narrowed his eyes at her and she knew she would lose the argument so Kitty screamed in frustration before storming back out onto the yard to put Ginger to bed.

As she walked onto the yard, she saw Ryder approaching and he looked like he was about to say something. "Don't you fucking dare Lynn. Just don't talk to me."

"Fine by me, but just wanted you to know your horse escaped. She's out the back in the lush grass. She wouldn't let me near her."

"Good to know my horse has taste then. Now I'm going to go get her because she loves me and we have a special connection." She walked past Ryder, into the barn to collect a halter before walking out towards Ginger. As soon as she got close, Ginger noticed her and cantered away to the other side of the paddock. _"Bitch horse." _Kitty muttered under her breath. She was just glad that Ryder wasn't watching her failing to catch the mare that she had just claimed to have a special connection with. She tried a few more times but continually failed to get near her horse.

"What happened to that special bond you two share? Looks like she doesn't want to know" Ryder's voice made her jump. She scowled at him as she turned to see him chuckling to himself.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Arghhh. This day can not get any worse!"

"Need some help?"

"I think I'm perfectly capable."

"Thought you'd say that. Can you ever admit when you need help?" 

"No. I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Okay then… I'm going home."

"Whatever." Kitty rolled her eyes even though Ryder couldn't see her face. She sort of did want his help, it'd make catching Ginger a whole lot easier but she couldn't admit that now. She was too damn proud for her own good. She sighed as she spent the next forty minutes cursing at the mare before she finally caught her and made her way back to the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full week since their first encounter and Ryder and Kitty were still not seeing eye to eye. They avoided each other at school and constantly bickered when he was working. She often found herself being petty in making sure that Ryder always had the worst jobs like throwing up the muck heap or she purposefully told him the wrong information so that he'd get told off for doing his jobs wrong. To be fair, the boy never told on her to her father, he just apologized and carried on with his work, which did impress Kitty if she was being totally honest with herself.

Kitty was cinching up Ginger's girth when her father appeared at the entrance to the stall. "Hey Kitty. I want you to give Ryder a riding lesson this evening. No arguing, just do it. He can ride Captain." He gave her a stern look before walking away. She sighed before going to retrieve Captain's tack from the tack room. Captain was a big horse, built for carrying weight but he was steady and safe for novices to ride. She then spotted Ryder walking down the barn.

"Lynn! Get your ass over here."

"Yes? You called me… rather rudely." He muttered when he reached Captain's stall.

"Apparently I have to teach you to ride so your first lesson is tonight. You can find a helmet to wear in the store room and I'll meet you out in the arena in ten minutes." Ryder just nodded before walking back towards the store room.

Kitty finished tacking up Captain and led both him and Ginger out to the arena, where Ryder was already waiting.

"Wait… I'm riding Captain?!" Ryder asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes… got a problem with that?"

"… no… it's just… he's a bit big isn't he?"

"He's fine, stop being such a wimp." Kitty pulled the girth tight and explained to Ryder how to get on. He was riding in a western saddle because it was easier to learn on, however Kitty preferred to ride the English way. She would move Ryder onto Captain's English saddle once he was used to the way the horse moved underneath him. She attached a rope to Captain's bit before climbing onto Ginger whilst keeping hold of Captain. She nudged Ginger's side, who willingly walked forward, with Captain walking next to her. "You hold your reins like this." She showed Ryder how her hands were positioned and then gestured for him to copy her. He eventually got it after much fiddling around with the reins.

"Hey, I quite like it up here."

"All you've done is walk."

"Don't ruin this for me."

"Why did you want to learn how to ride anyway? I thought football players were cool and stuff."

"I think riding's cool."

"You're in the minority then. Although it is cool, it's the best thing in the world. It's so peaceful and calming."

"Well I've always wanted to learn how to ride but my parents never had the money to get me lessons and then I started high school and things got manic and I sort of forgot about it. It's working here and seeing you ride that has reignited that interest for me." He looked sincerely at her. Kitty found herself beginning to smile before she realized and quickly dropped her eyes to avoid eye contact with Ryder. She hoped he hadn't seen it but he had. He had noticed that but he'd also noticed how much softer she was around the horses and how much kinder she was to them than to other people. "Hey, how come you're so much nicer to Ginger… well and the other horses than you are to actual people? You can be a total bitch to you know… to humans." The look Kitty gave him told him straight away that it was a bad question to have asked.

"Excuse me if I'm not begging to be your friend or if I'm not clambering to talk to you like everybody else at that damn school. You're not some sort of god so get over yourself. I can be nice to whoever I want to be nice to." Desperate to end the conversation, Kitty suddenly kicked Ginger into a trot. Ryder was caught unaware and nearly toppled off with the change in speed. He grabbed at his saddle as Captain sped up to keep up with the feisty chestnut mare, and the accompanying feisty blonde in front of them. He managed to pull himself back to an upright position after slipping to the side.

"Hey! Give me some warning next time."

"Rule number one of riding, always expect the unexpected." Kitty called back, feeling slightly annoyed that he hadn't fallen off yet.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, I want to try and get it right so I'm trying to take my time. Plus I've been super busy with work and stuff. I know someone asked for me to write the next chapter with them in school but I'm a little stuck for ideas on school-based stories so if you have any ideas or prompts, please let me know! In the mean time, I have lots of ideas for ranch-based chapters! :D I also know this chapter is a little shorter but it seemed like a good place to leave it so please review and I'll see you next time with the next update! **


	4. Chapter 4

Four lessons later and Ryder was progressing well. Kitty would never admit it out loud but she thought he was a very naturally talented rider. He had just about got the hang of rising trot and Kitty had moved him onto an English saddle. He was still riding Captain as they seemed to click and Captain looked after him so they felt no need to change it.

Ryder was mucking out Ginger's stall for Kitty when she stomped into the barn. She shot a look at Ryder before making her way over.

"I was doing you a favour. I'm not even supposed to be working with the horses." Ryder tried to defend himself before Kitty even opened her mouth as he automatically assumed she was going to start yelling.

"Oh relax Lynn. I'm not going to eat you. We're going trail riding now. Right now. Chop chop." Kitty snapped.

"Er… your tone says otherwise… plus I'm meant to be working. Your dad is paying me after all."

"Never mind about him, I can deal with him. Get your ass onto Captain in the next ten minutes or I'll make sure you spend the rest of your time here walking around that god damn arena."

"I'm going… I'm going." Ryder muttered as he walked off to find Captain. He had no idea what had gotten into Kitty but she was certainly angry about something. He was excited about finally getting to ride out on the trails though. It would be so much more interesting than just riding around the arena with Kitty barking instructions and criticisms at him every few minutes. She was a good teacher though, not that he'd ever tell her that or admit it to anyone. She pushed him and that got results. He was really enjoying riding and being outdoors. He hadn't told his friends what he'd been doing because he knew that they'd just mock him and he didn't see the point in telling them. Plus he didn't want them to know he'd been spending all this time with Kitty. He wasn't embarrassed but he knew that they'd just use it as an excuse to ambush her at school, she'd already given them enough ammunition with various rants. He respected Kitty so much for standing up for what she believed in and not caving in to the intimidation that the jocks liked to give up. It was so refreshing for him to have a girl who would talk back to him instead of ones who were throwing themselves at him. He had actual conversations with Kitty about anything and everything.

Ryder had now tacked up Captain and was leading him out of his stall when he caught sight of Kitty arguing with her father. He led Captain up to the edge of the barn and waited for their conversation to finish.

"meant to be working… what are you doing?" He could only hear brief snatches of their conversation but he assumed it was about him and this trail ride Kitty had forced him into. He looked up to see Kitty's father gesturing towards him. He decided to speak up.

"Sorry Mr Wilde, Kitty said you wouldn't mind if I went trail riding with her today. I'm happy to work after hours to get all my jobs done if I go out riding."

Kitty's dad reflected on what Ryder had said for a few minutes, "Oh alright. But you need to have all your jobs done before you leave." Ryder simply nodded as Kitty beamed at her dad in response. She climbed onto Ginger before turning and waiting for Ryder to get on Captain. They walked out of the ranch and towards the forest that backed onto their land. They were silent for a while as the horses walked contently along the paths. Ryder was trying to take in where they were going but he was simply enjoying the change of scenery.

"Why were you so desperate for me to come trail riding?" Ryder finally decided to try and break the silence.

"Are you complaining?"

"No… but stop trying to change the subject or downright avoid it. You dragged me out here, now you can't get away from me." He heard her sigh as she realized he was right, she really couldn't get away from him here. Not unless she ditched him but it was his first time on the trails and she didn't even want to think about how angry her dad would be.

"Well…" Kitty started before going quiet once again.

"Awhh come on Kitty, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone anything. It's just us out here."

"Well it's to do with your _friends _so I don't know whether I should be telling you"

"I can handle hearing it. I know that most of them are proper dicks anyway."

"Then why do you hang out with them? Well… okay. It's just I got in an argument with them at school earlier."

"I don't know… I suppose I was friends with most of them before they became dicks so our friendships were kind of there first. That's nothing new… what did they say this time?"

"Oh the usual… I'm a bitch, I'm ugly and I have no friends." Ryder swore he could see tears welling up in her eyes as she told him. He'd never seen her like this. He'd never seen the aftermath of his friends' attacks on her. He guessed that she bottled it until she was alone but it was shocking for him to see her so affected by their comments after she brushed them off so easily at school. He promised himself that he'd be yelling at them tomorrow morning, or kicking their asses for making a girl cry. Of course he couldn't tell them which girl or how they'd upset her as they would claim that as some sick victory. He'd just have to pick an argument about something else instead.

Kitty herself was surprised when tears started to form in her eyes, although it had been a long time coming. She usually held it together but telling Ryder and saying the words out loud made it seem more real and she began to lose it. "Well… should I take your silence as agreement then?" Her voice cracked, making it even more obvious that she was upset although she was pretty sure he'd noticed already.

"Absolutely not. They're blind and stupid if they genuinely think you're ugly, because you're not. They're just trying to get to you, please don't let them win. I'm sure you have loads of friends here, so just ignore them."

"No… that's the thing. I got to thinking and they're absolutely right. I have no friends. I haven't really made any real friends since I got here. I just go to school, sit by myself and then come home and talk to my horses. I only really talk to you and we're hardly friends. We argue and bicker all the time… it's the fact that they're right about the friends which got me most upset I think."

"I'd say we're friends. Yeah we fight and argue but that keeps it interesting. They were right about one thing…" He could see Kitty's face had fallen and he kept her in suspense before continuing, "You are a total bitch… in the very best way." He added with a grin.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but this chapter took me slightly longer to write due to lack of inspiration. I finished the next chapter first (because it's much more exciting) and then I had to come back and finish this one. Sooo that means an update shouldn't be too far away if it's already written! There's also a school chapter coming up for those that have asked for one. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder was looking forward to work as he drove along the roads towards the ranch. It was only a short drive, which was convenient for him and it was partly why he'd applied for the job in the first place. He drummed his hands against the steering wheel in time to the country song that the radio was playing. He turned into the drive and parked up in his usual spot. It was a cold Saturday afternoon as winter was setting in. Ryder loved the winter weather, when it was cold enough to require a coat and the cool winds whipped through your hair refreshingly. He spotted Mr Wilde as he got out the truck and made his way over.

"Hi! What's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Well if you start clearing some of the rubble and rubbish out of the paddock by the far stables then we can use that for storing some logs or something when it gets really cold."

"Sure thing. Is Kitty around today?" He ignored the questioning look he was getting from Kitty's father and waited for the answer. Sure he and Kitty spent a lot of time together as she would always come and talk to him whilst he worked but they were just friends. He smiled to himself as he remembered Kitty's little breakdown in the woods about how she had no friends. He'd kept his promise and not told anyone about the conversation. It saddened him that she had so much self doubt and there was no way he was going to be adding to that.

"She's out on the trails with Ginger at the moment but I guess she'll be around later. Never spends too long indoors, that one." Her dad laughed to himself as he walked off towards the house. Ryder, slightly confused by the laughter just turned and walked towards the paddock he was clearing. Hopefully Kitty would be back soon so that she could keep him company. He'd got used to her being there and it felt lonely to be there by himself and then he realized… _he missed her. _It was an odd realization for him and he tried to shake it off as he carried on with his work.

When he took a break for lunch he just sat in his truck listening to the radio and watching out for any sign of Kitty coming back from her trail ride. She was due back after being out for most of the morning. However she was still out when he returned to his work clearing the paddock. The afternoon ticked on and Ryder had nearly finished the whole field. He was beginning to feel nervous for Kitty as she still hadn't returned from her ride. He was moving the last log when he heard a commotion on the yard. He ran out from the field to see Ginger cantering into the yard. She had no rider and her saddle had slipped sideways. She was sweating and distressed as someone tried to grab her. Shit. Where was Kitty? His mind began racing. Mr Wilde was now running from the main house towards the yard at full speed, closely followed by his wife.

"What shall we do?" One of the yard girls sounded panicked as she held onto the chestnut mare that was now prancing around on the yard.

"Can someone try ringing Kitty. I don't have her number." Ryder spoke up trying to remain calm and praying that Kitty would answer her phone and tell them all the funny story about how she was walking back on her own. Kitty was a very talented rider though so it must have taken a lot for Ginger to unseat her.

"… no answer" said Mr Wilde after an awfully long silence. Ryder felt physically sick as they all waited for someone to make a decision. An idea suddenly hit him and he turned and sprinted into the barn. "RYDER! Where are you going?" Mr Wilde shouted after him but he was already in the tack room. He grabbed Captain's stuff before racing across to his stall. He threw the tack on before leading him out of the barn.

"I know Kitty's favourite trails, she's showed them to me before. I can go and try to find her." He was already climbing onto Captain and adjusting the stirrups.

"Wait a second! I can't afford to be looking for two of you! You are still new to riding." Kitty's dad began to raise his voice.

"But we can't afford to not be looking for her anymore. None of us want anything to have happened to her but we need to find her as soon as possible. Did anyone see which way Ginger came from?" This silenced Kitty's dad and one of the yard girls pointed at a track leading along the edge of the ranch.

"Thanks! Now I've got my phone and I promise I'll be extra careful" Ryder shouted back as he began trotting along the path. He'd grown used to Captain and was rather fond of him. It surprised him how natural and confident it felt to be trotting along the path. A month previously, he'd never even sat on a horse. He slowed Captain to a walk as they reached the wooded part of the trail. He didn't want to miss Kitty by simply trotting past.

"Kitty?" He called out every ten strides or so desperately hoping for an answer. The silence that answered him each time began increasingly depressing and worrying. He jumped a little when his phone rang out twenty minutes later. He prayed for good news as he fished it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Ryder. Any luck finding Kitty?" It was Kitty's mum.

"No, not yet. Have you heard any news?"

"No, her dad is driving his truck along the roads just in case and the police have been informed but we will need to keep them updated. They'll send a mountain rescue team out if she isn't found in the next two hours." Ryder swallowed nervously as he began to realize the seriousness of the situation unfolding in front of them.

"Okay… well I'll keep you updated as well."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Be careful please." With that, she hung up and Ryder was left alone with just the noise of Captain's hoof beats to break the silence. Some time later, Ryder was beginning to give up hope of finding her on this trail. There were so many trails to look on and she could literally be anywhere. He was trying to decide which trail to try next when he passed a clearing. Something caught his eye as he walked past one of the other trail paths. He turned Captain around and as he turned into the trail, he could see a head of blonde hair lying on the floor at the end of the path.

"KITTY" He shouted as he kicked Captain's sides. He must have kicked harder than he had anticipated, as Captain broke straight into a canter. Ryder had almost forgotten he hadn't cantered before but held on as they approached the end of the path. Ryder made sure they slowed down in plenty of time before he jumped off and ran towards the still body lying in front of him. Luckily Captain seemed to understand the seriousness of it all and just stood still, watching as Ryder reached Kitty.

"Kitty. Kitty. Kitty." Ryder felt a huge wave of relief flood him as he noticed she was still breathing. "Kitty… please wake up" He gently turned her from her side onto her back.

"…. Ryder?" Kitty began to stir which made Ryder break into a huge grin of relief. She went to sit up before nearly collapsing but Ryder had realized and had caught her body as it began to slump and was supporting her with his arm.

"Kitty. I'm so glad you're okay… well not okay because you're obviously not but… alive… Do you remember what happened?"

"Erm… sort of. I was cantering along here and something spooked Ginger really suddenly and she spooked and bucked, my girth was slightly loose so my saddle slipped and I ended up in the undergrowth. Then I watched her run off and I must have blacked out… oh god Ginger! Where is she?!" Kitty began to panic as she thought about her mare. Typical Kitty, putting her horse's needs before her own even though she was probably in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry! She came charging onto the yard without you and one of the yard girls took her so she'll be fine. She'll be grazing happily in her paddock right now. Now let's focus on you. Are you hurt?"

"Oh that silly mare." Kitty began to smile as she thought about Ginger. "I'm not too sure. Let me try standing up." Ryder helped to support her body weight as she climbed up off the floor. He caught her as she nearly collapsed once again. "Well I feel a bit dizzy and I think my left arm may be broken but I think that's it."

"You make it sound like nothing. Try eating this." Ryder had rooted through his coat pockets and found a chocolate bar that was hiding in one of the pockets. He then pulled off his jumper and made a temporary sling for Kitty's arm.

"Thank you… oh no you don't have to, you'll be cold."

"No, I insist." Ryder replied as he did up the sling behind her neck. "Now how to get you back?" He wondered out loud.

"I can walk." Kitty suggested.

"I don't think so. Here, you can ride Captain. I'll help you on and then I can walk next to you." He motioned for her to get up once she'd finished the chocolate. She seemed hesitant but did as she was told and moved towards Captain. Luckily, Ryder was strong enough to lift her entire body weight up onto Captain, who stood still for them. Ryder grabbed the reins and began to lead Captain back towards the yard, constantly checking on Kitty who was slumped forward and holding onto the saddle with her non-broken arm. Ryder pulled out his phone and dialed her parents' number as they walked along. "Hi? Mrs Wilde? I've found her. Yeah… was unconscious but awake and talking… possible broken arm… she's on Captain and we're just walking back towards the yard… sounds good… that's alright." They continued walking in silence for another forty minutes before they finally reached the final stretch of the trail. They turned into the ranch to be met by everyone scurrying up to them, as well as an ambulance waiting for Kitty.

"I can't get down." She whispered. They were the first words Kitty had spoken since Ryder had put her onto Captain. She'd been unusually quiet which Ryder had put down to shock. He'd tried to make conversation but had given up after the fifth or sixth failed attempt.

"Here…" Ryder stood Captain next to the mounting block and climbed up so he was level with Kitty. He then leant over and moved her body round so she was facing him. He then lifted her off with one smooth movement before placing her next to him on top of the mounting block. He then helped her down the two small steps before a paramedic and Kitty's dad rushed over to take her off him. They supported her body weight as they carried her towards the waiting ambulance. Ryder stood with Captain watching.

It took nearly all of Kitty's strength but she turned her head as she was carried towards the ambulance and mouthed to Ryder, "Thank you."

**A/N: Ahhh! Drama! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love all your reviews so keep them coming. Also got a few non-ranch chapters planned (the next one will be a school one) which is all very exciting so please keep coming back/follow this :D**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Monday and the weekend was over as quickly as it had begun as the ranch dealt with the aftermath of Kitty's dramatic fall and disappearance. X-Rays revealed that she had broken her left arm and the rest of her was just severely bruised. The doctors had told her that she was going to be very sore for the next few days. Ryder had the day off on Sunday so he didn't get to see her when she got home but he planned on finding her today at school to check she was all right.

It was now lunchtime and Ryder still hadn't seen Kitty so decided to go looking for her. He threw his books in his locker and began the walk towards Kitty's locker, which was in a different corridor to his. Ryder felt his stomach drop as he rounded the last corner to see Kitty at her locker, surrounded by a group of people. He felt anger rising inside him as he saw some of the McKinley football team and a few cheerios laughing at something Alex had just said. He was the one who kept picking on Kitty since their first encounter at the start of term. The anger continued to rise as he realized they were mocking her for the sling she was wearing which meant that she couldn't carry her books properly. Ryder then glanced at Kitty's face… had he not got to know her, he would have just assumed that she was fine due to the glare she was giving them but Ryder _had_ got to know her and he could see the hurt behind the glare. That's when he knew he had to do something.

Kitty jumped at the loud noise of something slamming against a locker. She looked up to see Alex flying against the locker opposite her. She didn't understand what had happened until she saw Ryder pinning Alex against the locker. He looked furious as Alex attempted to fight back.

"What is wrong with you?!" Alex was just as furious now at having been embarrassed in front of the Cheerios, who were sniggering at his failed attempts to get out of Ryder's grip.

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you?! You're picking on innocent girls who don't need your crap. I know you're an insecure little girl on the inside but pick on someone your own size" Ryder was shouting as Kitty stared at the floor, wishing it would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Innocent? She's a bitch. Don't you remember how she spoke to you?"

"It's called freedom of speech. She can say what she goddamn likes, it doesn't give you or anyone else a pass to pick on her for it." Ryder was picking his words carefully. He knew it wouldn't end well for anybody if Alex found out about his growing friendship with Kitty. He glanced at her but she was just staring at the floor and avoiding all eye contact.

"She's a rude, spiteful little cow." Ryder finally let his grip on Alex loosen.

"Thank you! I'm glad you've seen sense" Alex brushed himself off as Ryder's hands left his shirt.

"No, you don't understand… I sort of need my hands for something else." Ryder commented sarcastically as his fist flew up to punch Alex square in the face. There were gasps from the crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation. Alex staggered backwards before flying towards Ryder. Ryder had been distracted, looking at Kitty for a split second too long as he felt Alex tackle him to the floor. He had nearly freed himself from Alex's grip when two teachers came sprinting down the hall towards them.

"HEY! Knock it off guys! What is it with this school and fighting?!" It was Mr Schuester, the Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach. Coach Beiste, who managed the football team was also with him.

"Why can't you boys use this passion and anger on the football field?! We'd be doing a whole lot better if you did!" Beiste added.

"This weirdo just jumped me for no reason." Alex was trying to sound pitiful.

"For no reason? How about bullying girls who have done nothing wrong?" Ryder snapped back. At that moment, the bell rang so Schuester and Beiste let them off with a warning before sending them on their separate ways to their classes. In all the commotion, Kitty had managed to sneak off to her class and Ryder had yet again not managed to talk to her.

Ryder sat through his next lesson, which was Biology and was extremely boring. He struggled with his schoolwork and he found it hard to pay attention in class. They were halfway through a class when there was a knock on the door. Ryder didn't even bother looking up but just kept staring down at his desk, wishing time would go faster, "Hi… I've been transferred to this class?" Ryder's head snapped up as he heard Kitty's voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh… hi there dear. Yes, come in, come in. Now… where to sit you…" The bumbling teacher shuffled towards her. Ryder hurriedly cleared his bags off the seat next to him, he always sat alone in Biology because none of his friends were in this class. He caught Kitty's eye and nodded at the spare seat next to him. She shrugged as she followed the teacher to the front. "Right, you can sit next to Jeremy over there." The teacher pointed at a boy on the opposite side of the room to Ryder.

Ryder sighed as Kitty sat down next to Jeremy. He didn't know much about Jeremy but he seemed alright. He spent the rest of the lesson trying to catch Kitty's eye. He managed a few times and tried to mouth "Are you okay?" at her but she didn't understand what he was trying to say. Finally the teacher told them to pack up and he shoved his books in his bag before looking over at Kitty. Most the class had bolted out the door so there were only a few people left. Kitty was struggling to put her books in her bag, which was Ryder took as his cue to jump up and finally talk to her.

"For fuck's sake!" Kitty grumbled under her breath as she dropped her book on the floor for about the hundredth time that day. She reached down to get it but Ryder beat her to it, holding it out with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I believe this is yours"

"No shit, Sherlock. Stop enjoying this so much."

"Awww I promise I'm not enjoying it! How are you anyway?"

"I suppose I'm alright apart from the broken arm, the not being able to ride and the having to go to this horrible school."

"Horrible school? Hey! I go here which automatically makes this school awesome!"

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Kitty had now confused him.

"For the whole thing with Alex earlier…" He could tell this was making her feel awkward although he wasn't sure why.

"Oh right! Wait… did you just say thank you? I thought you'd be pissed! I once took a slushie for you and you yelled at me… what's happened to you?" Ryder feigned concern and dodged Kitty's attempted punch that she had aimed at him with her good arm.

"Well you didn't know me then… you had no reason to take that slushie other than you thought I was some weak girl that needed defending. At least now you knew who you were sticking up for now that we're…"

"Say it. I dare you."

"I don't want to… I still can't believe it."

"Go on."

"Fine… now that we're friends." Ryder grinned as she rolled her eyes at him before they made their way out of Biology and back down the hallway.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will keep on reading my story :D I have a few chapter ideas in my head… some of which will involve alcohol and karaoke… it could be an interesting combination ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but don't worry, I am still updating it! I might try writing more from one character's perspective (maintaining the 3****rd**** person narrative) and maybe alternate between them? Let me know what you think. I'm just trying it out because I think it allows me to write in more detail (e.g the second part of this chapter)**

The school was buzzing as Halloween rolled around. The hallways and classrooms had been decorated and everyone was in a celebratory mood. The football team had won their local league so they were heading for a championship game, and there was a Halloween-themed dance to commemorate their rare success.

"So, what do you have planned for this weekend then Kit?" Ryder was painting some of the woodwork in the barn whilst she sat and cleaned her saddle. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and the air was nice and crisp.

"Nothing much… riding mainly." She replied. It had been a while since her fall and her arm had now healed completely. She was determined to get back on track with her riding schedule.

"You not going to the dance? I mean surely you won't be riding on Saturday night?" Kitty looked up to try and gauge the context of Ryder's question. Was he hinting at an invitation or just being friendly? She decided to go with being friendly to be on the safe side as she couldn't tell exactly from his expression.

"No… I don't really know enough people who are going."

"You don't need a date to go!"

"That's not what I said. I'm not saying I need a date. If I were to go without a date, then I would want to be going with a group of friends? Well guess what, I still don't have that."

"Well just think about it. It'd be cooler to hang out with someone like you than the rest of the football team who will be drunk off about 2 beers and trying to hit on anything that breathes."

"You don't have a date?" Kitty hoped he wouldn't take it as a hint because she thought it would just make it awkward.

"Nahhh. I'll probably dance with a few of cheerleaders… if there are any of the nice ones there but otherwise I'm just gonna mingle with everyone."

"Nice ones or hot ones?"

"You're getting to know me too well Wilde." He laughed as he turned back to the woodwork.

xxxxx

Saturday arrived quickly and after spending the day at work, Ryder was now showering and getting ready for the dance. He hadn't seen Kitty since their conversation on Thursday as he hadn't seen her at school and they hadn't had a biology lesson on Friday. He had planned on trying to persuade her to go to the dance that day but she'd been out all day and her dad had kept him busy anyway.

He dressed in his suit, fiddled with his tie one last time before putting on his shoes and making his way downstairs. He double-checked his hair in the mirror by the door before grabbing his truck keys and heading out. He'd deliberately slipped out without saying goodbye to his mom because he knew she'd make a big deal out of him looking smart and he couldn't be bothered to deal with her now. He made his way to the dance before parking in the school parking lot and walking towards the gym. He really wasn't expecting much to happen because it was only a lame school dance. He'd rather be hanging out one on one with someone rather than going to a school dance but seeing as it was to celebrate the football team's win and he was the quarterback, he realized he sort of _had _to go. He pulled open the gym door and took in the transformation that it had undertaken. It wasn't much, on a strict budget like the rest of the school events but it was simple and effective. Orange and black streamers ran along the ceiling and walls and there were balloons everywhere. Fake cobwebs had been placed around, along with pumpkins and faked gravestones. He spotted the football team sitting around a table with lots of Cheerios and made his way over. He sat down next to Sam and took in the scene around him. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and started pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!" It was Brittany. Ryder sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged to the group of couples that was gathering in front of the DJ. They danced for a few songs before a slow song came on. The pair jokingly began to slow dance, laughing at the awkwardness of the whole thing. As they turned so Ryder was facing the door, he saw a couple walk in the door. It was the last person he expected to see here, _Kitty. _She was looking right at him, confused. He would have waved but his hands were round Brittany's waist. What was Kitty doing here? And _who _was she with? His mind was now running through the questions and he wasn't even sure why. He tried to push them to the back of his mind as he finished his fake slow dance with Brittany. He then took a seat so he could easily watch what Kitty was doing. Ryder was now feeling protective and he had no idea why. Possibly because he knew how insecure she really was and he didn't want anyone to hurt her more or he just felt responsible for his friends' behavior. Luckily, they hadn't seem to notice as they were more preoccupied trying to spike the punch bowl. Kitty had come with… Jeremy, by the looks of it. He was her Biology partner after their teacher had ignored Ryder's requests to work with Kitty. He'd even promised to try extra hard to try and boost his grades.

Ryder waited until Kitty was on her own before he tried to talk to her. She was on her own at the punch bowl when he walked up behind her. "I thought you weren't coming."

"God Ryder, you made me jump!" Kitty's hand flew up to her chest. She glared at him as he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She found herself beginning to smile at his laugh but glanced down at the floor to stop herself. "A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"What was your reason for changing your mind?"

"Jeremy may have asked me to come."

"I asked you to come"

"Yeah but that's not the same. Jeremy asked me to come _with _him"

"I had no idea you liked Jeremy." Ryder snapped almost accusingly. Kitty frowned at the thinly veiled anger.

"Woah, what is your problem? It's none of your business actually." She huffed before making her way back to Jeremy and making a show of taking his hand and cuddling up to him to piss Ryder off even more. Ryder took a seat once again and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Why was the idea of Kitty and Jeremy annoying him _so _much? Where had all the anger come from? He hadn't meant to snap at Kitty in the slightest. Oh and where were all his friends? He spotted Brittany across the room and made his way over to her.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh you must have missed it all! Coach Sylvester caught them trying to spike the punch bowl so they all got thrown out. Sam mentioned something about an after-party at his house though. I'm about to head over there." Ryder realized he must have been talking to Kitty when it all went down. He sighed as he decided he was probably better off going home. He found school dances lame as it was, but they sucked even more when none of his friends were there. He needed to figure out this Kitty thing as well. He looked around to see if she was still there but he couldn't see her or Jeremy. Great. He pulled out his truck keys and left the gym. He walked to his truck contemplating whether or not to go to Sam's party. Some alcohol would definitely help him forget about his problems for a few hours. He climbed behind the wheel and switched his headlights on. The lights highlighted a figure sat by themselves on the benches around the corner from the gym. It looked like Brittany, who had probably gotten confused when she tried to leave the gym. He got back out and began to walk over and help her. It was only when he got closer that he realized it was a different blonde in a black dress.

"Kitty?!" She glanced up but her eyes dropped back down as soon as she registered who it was.

"Oh… hi"

"Why are you out here on your own? Where's Jeremy?"

"Don't know, don't care." There was an extremely defensive tone to her voice, which even Ryder recognized as the cue to back off.

"Okaaay then."

Silence.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Well I'm not exactly gonna walk."

"You're so charming sometimes. A simple, 'yes thanks' would have done."

"Sorry." Ryder could tell she meant it as she got up off the bench and followed him to his truck. The drive to the ranch was practically silent other than the radio playing and Ryder drumming his hands against the steering wheel in time to the music. The truck pulled into the drive and parked by the house. Kitty was climbing out when Ryder spoke. "I don't know what happened tonight Kit but I'll always be happy to talk to you about whatever."

"Thanks Ryder" All the defensiveness had disappeared from her voice.

"Oh, and you look great." He smiled as she closed the door. She tried to turn away in time but he'd already seen the smile and the blushes creeping up her cheeks. She quickly made her way into the house as he drove back up the driveway, unaware that he was also smiling to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty sighed as she placed the empty bottle back on the table. She had been persuaded into going on a date with a guy from school. He was called Paul and he was in her Spanish class. She hadn't spoke to Jeremy since the dance, which was nearly two weeks ago. Ryder had asked her a few times what had happened but she didn't want to tell anyone, especially not Ryder. She would die of awkwardness if he ever found out. Now here she was, at a bar outside town with Paul. He had given her some fake ID to get in with, although the doormen were pretty relaxed and didn't really care about who they let in. They were out of town because all the bars in town knew them and she also wanted to lessen the chance of running into anyone who went to their school. She had now necked her fifth beer and was beginning to feel a bit tipsy. She didn't normally drink much so she was still learning how to handle her drink. She looked around at her surroundings and took in the bar. It was a stereotypical Country bar, which looked like it could easily fit in the set of any Western film. There was a stage at one side, which usually played host to a live band but it was karaoke night tonight so there was just a television and a lone microphone stand stood on it. There were people dancing to the country music that was playing out of the speakers at one side of the room. Paul was now returning from the bar with more drinks, not that Kitty needed anymore. She picked up her new drink and felt the warm, tingly sensation flow over her as she settled back into the rather boring conversation she was having with Paul.

* * *

Ryder was playing with his phone as he heard Sam's car pull up outside. They had agreed for Sam to pick him up at 6.30pm but it was now closer to 7.30pm and Ryder was bored. He'd had nothing planned for that evening but Sam had asked him to go for a drink with him at a bar he knew out of town. It was not something they usually did but Ryder wanted to clear his head and having a night away from his usual group of friends and having a chat with Sam might be exactly what he needed. He was struggling with school, the football team wasn't doing well and he hadn't had a girlfriend for months. Sam had promised him that he wouldn't need ID to get in so he had agreed pretty quickly. He liked Sam, he was the most similar to him out of the football team. He was happy to make his own decisions unlike the mob mentality that often took over several of the team. He was also the only one who could hold a conversation about topics other than which Cheerios were hot and football tactics.

They arrived at the bar, ordered drinks and sat down in a corner booth table. They were pretty much out of sight but they still had a clear view of the dance floor and most of the bar, although Ryder had his back to it. They began to chat easily about school, football and music.

"Hey, that Kitty chick from school is here." Sam suddenly spoke up. Ryder's head snapped up and he twisted round to follow Sam's gaze. Kitty had now dragged Paul to the dance floor where they were dancing awkwardly together. "She looks so drunk" He added.

"Oh my god"

"Can I ask you something?" Sam began to speak but Ryder's eyes didn't leave Kitty.

"Sure" Ryder peeled his eyes away to look back at Sam.

"What's going on with you and her?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me. I see you talking to her more than you realize and I think your head nearly fell off you turned round so fast when I said her name. I can tell your itching to turn back round and see what she's doing."

Ryder sighed. He realized he had no option but to talk about this. "Okay, I'll be honest with you. I don't actually know."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay… so I work for her dad at their ranch. We've become quite good friends through that but we've tried to keep it subtle because of _Alex _and all those people who don't like her for speaking her mind. I think if they found out, they'd give her hell, well even more than they do now." Sam quietly nodded along.

"Well there's clearly more to it than that."

"That's where I get stuck. We've always been friends but at the Halloween dance, she came with Jeremy and I got really angry. I don't know why or where it came from but I snapped at her for coming with Jeremy. A while later, after _some people _got kicked out of the dance…" Ryder paused to grin at Sam who laughed at the memory of Sue kicking the group out of the dance. "I left because I was on my own and I found Kitty sitting outside on her own. She won't tell me what happened but I drove her home and that's it. We're back to being friends but I can't help this feeling that my anger must have meant something."

"Hmmm…" Sam nodded slowly. "It does seem like it should mean something. It's not really an emotion that comes from nowhere."

"Can you keep this between us please? I'm happy to have this conversation with you… in fact I'm quite relieved to have someone to talk to about the whole thing but I'm not prepared to have it with Alex or any of that lot."

"Yeah, no problem man. I know what you mean. He just can't stand anyone who has the balls to stand up to him, especially if they're about 5 foot tall with long blonde hair."

"Do you think that guy is being a bit full on?" Ryder had allowed himself to turn back round and was eyeing up Kitty and Paul dancing. He could tell from the corner booth that she was drunk and he seemed to be using this to his advantage.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Definitely a sign" Sam laughed.

"Not jealousy! Concern…"

"I think she can handle herself… give her a chance."

* * *

Kitty was beginning to realize how drunk she was as she danced with Paul. It had originally started off as a laugh but he was getting a bit forward for her liking. She repeatedly moved his hands away from her ass and had to turn her cheek several times as he made dives for her lips.

"Come on girl, what you doing? This is meant to be a date"

"Yeah, and?"

"You're meant to do stuff" Paul grabbed her wrist as Kitty finally realized she didn't want to be here any longer. She would have gone straight home but as she glanced at the stage, the alcohol in her system told her to take a chance and be reckless. She climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone." She slurred her words. The noise levels in the bar dropped as the majority of people, including Ryder and Sam turned to face the stage. She whispered in the DJ's ear before addressing the room, "I am feeling in the mood for a song. I don't usually sing and I've never sung in public but I'm drunk and don't give a fuck."

"Kitty! Get off the stage! You're embarrassing me." Paul was now trying to convince her to get away from the microphone with little success.

"No. I will not be told what to do by you, or by anyone." Ryder couldn't help himself but smile at the fierce Kitty he knew. "In fact… this very song is for you. God bless karaoke night."

"For god's sake!" Paul finally backed off from the stage as music began playing from the speakers.

"_Check it out, going out on the late night. Looking tight, feeling nice. It's a cock fight. I can tell, I just know that it's going down. Tonight. At the door we don't wait cause we know them. At the bar - six shots just beginning. That's when dick head put his hands on me but you see…" _Ryder and Sam looked at each other and laughed. Sam was right… Kitty could definitely handle herself. She was slurring the words a bit but that just added to the hilarity of the scene unfolding in front of them.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life. Cause you know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink, just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight." _

"She's mad." Sam whispered to Ryder as she finished the chorus.

"I've never seen her like this, it must be the alcohol" He laughed as she attempted to dance on stage. He knew she'd be totally humiliated by this if she was sober, which made it all the more amusing. Paul had now completely disappeared, which surprised no-one.

"_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck. Wanna dance by myself, guess you're out of luck. Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one. Bye bye. Listen up, it's just not happening. You can say what you want to your boyfriends, just let me have my fun tonight." _She actually had quite a nice voice, despite the fact she was hammered. Ryder clapped with the rest of the bar as she finished the song and walked off stage. She could barely walk in a straight line but she was heading for the door, and that would take her right past their table. He reached out just as she walked past, grabbed her wrist and managed to pull her down so she was sitting on his lap. "HEY! Did you not hear the song?! Don't touch me." She moaned before she looked up to see Ryder looking straight into her eyes. "Oh it's you… I suppose I'll forgive you."

"Of course you will." Sam smirked as Ryder shot him a glare.

"Oh… I mean… no… I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again." Kitty stuttered as she tried to hide their friendship from the blonde boy sitting opposite them.

"Kit… Sam knows. He's cool and he's also gonna keep it between us. Plus I think you'd get on well with him." Kitty smiled shyly at Sam.

"Guess I will have made quite an impression on you tonight." She spoke quietly.

"You can say that again."

"Did you drive here? Would I pretty please be able to get a ride home?" Kitty turned back to Ryder.

"I didn't, Sam did but I'm sure that'd be okay? Also I can tell you're drunk because you actually asked nicely" Sam nodded as Ryder spoke. "But first, you're going to sit here and talk to us for a bit. I haven't spoken to you in a while, it'll give you a chance to get to know Sam and I think you need to sober up a bit before we take you home. I really do not want to get killed by your dad for returning you wasted." As he spoke, he slid Kitty sideways so she was now sitting properly at the table and not on his lap, although he kind of missed the feeling of having her close to him. He needed to decide if it was just that he missed having a girlfriend or whether it was that he was falling for the small, fiery blonde.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are amazing if you have time :D**


End file.
